Public Server II
The Gamemode 4 Server was a public white-listed server owned by Accidental Games to give fans of Gamemode 4 a vanilla survival server to play with the certain command-block modules (a list is provided below). The server was officially opened on September 13th 2015 and closed on May 17th 2016. Although the server is public, you must apply via application form to be white-listed. For more information, you can visit the server website and you can also view the overview map. Wiki pages about the Gamemode 4 Public Server are marked by the banner as seen right. Description This time the server has an interesting twist of the fact that there are three towns: Ice Spikes, Mesa and Grassland. Players will be randomly spawned in one of the three towns when they first come on, and they can travel between either of them via land or Teleporter, found in the hub of each town and costing 5xp levels to travel using them. There also are monthly events. This could be a cameo module, a boss fight or a scavenger hunt. This server also has custom towers, dungeons and caves via the Custom terrain module, making some interesting encounters. The server holds to being community-run and vanilla-friendly as possible - plugins are only available to staff for damage rollback and banning players unable to follow the Community Guidelines listed in the application form. All players are in survival mode with exception of server admins having the freedom of all game modes for server-wide issues. NEW: See here for tips on being accepted. Community Guidelines Direct quote from the application form, these are the conditions to joining the server: Installed Modules Standard Modules The following standard Gamemode 4 modules have been installed: Custom Modules There are also a variety of custom modules installed on the server. They are not available outside of the server. Player Ranks There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features - ranks are assigned for moderation purposes to people Accidental Games trust. * Player - This is the default and most common rank. * Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server and are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned to people whom Accidental Games trust. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add/ modify/ remove Gamemode 4 modules and assign Community Moderator/ Moderator ranks. Current server admins are Crazyman47 & Sparks from AccidentalGames and SpiderRobotMan. In addition to ranks, players have different coloured names as well. * White - This is the default and most common colour. Any chat messages sent will make the username appear gray. * Gold - Gold names indicate that the player has donated towards the server for that month. One-time donation players receive a gold rank for that month, Patrons of the server (Patreon sponsors) have a permanent gold name until the end of their patronage. * Aqua - Aqua names indicate an Admin rank. Significant Moments See Community Events for a full overview of monthly events. Gallery Please see the gallery page. Trivia * Did you know? The mayoral system in plains was first established by Lyranle. It was then open to a public vote with the next mayor elected being RedstoneSlimeMC. The last mayor elected was Dordir8. See More * Public Server II Category Page * Towns Category Page * Live Server Map Category:Community Category:Public Server II